¿Sueño o Realidad? ¿Acaso importa?
by Natsukira
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente Akashiya Moka cae inconsciente y despierta en un lugar que conoce, pero que a la vez se le hace extraño? ¿Logrará volver a donde pertenece? Y lo más importante… ¿logrará sobrevivir a los acosos de dos Dantes? Mal summary xD
1. Prólogo

Antes de nada agradecer a todos los que pasan a leer este pequeño relato y les guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, es decir, todo salvo lo nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si de repente Akashiya Moka cae inconsciente y despierta en un lugar que conoce, pero que a la vez se le hace extraño? ¿Logrará volver a donde pertenece? Y lo más importante… ¿Logrará sobrevivir a los acosos de dos Dantes?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

_- FlashBack._

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

Narrada desde el punto de vista primera persona: Moka.

Ambientada en el mundo de Devil May Cry.

Personajes principales: Dante (DMC3 y DMC4) y Akashiya Moka (R+V).

**Espero lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**¿Sueño o Realidad? ¿Acaso importa?**

**ºoºoº ****Prólogo****ºoºoº**

**Moka**

Atrapada en una dimensión igual a la mía, pero distinta a la vez… No sé dónde estoy, no sé cómo salir ni cómo he llegado pero hay algo que desde luego no logro llegar a entender… ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO SOY ACOSADA POR DOS DANTES? ¡Ya era bastante tener que aguantar a uno sólo como para que ahora me tirasen otro encima! Ciertamente, aquel lugar parecía un sitio para locos, dónde estaba o cómo estaba eran dos preguntas con unas respuestas algo complicadas, después de todo es difícil saber cómo estás cuando dos bombones sexys, albinos y de ojos azules te tienen atrapada el uno contra el otro.

- ¡BUENO YA ESTÁ BIEN! -no lo soportaba, así que a palo seco golpeé las cabezas de ambos con mis puños cerrados y les aparté de mi cuerpo, aprovechando su dolor para acercarme a la puerta de ese lugar con toda la intención de salir de aquella pesadilla.

Ejem... supongo que antes de seguir os estaréis preguntando cómo demonios ha empezado todo esto o porqué estoy en el Devil May Cry huyendo de esos dos cazademonios. La respuesta es algo larga, así que acomodaos y escuchad.

_**xXxFlashBackxXx**_

Era un día como otro cualquiera en esa ciudad, si es que el adjetivo "cualquiera" sirve para cuando Akashiya Moka parece haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo y con una estrella pesada descargando mala suerte sobre ella como si de un diluvio se tratase, y literalmente pues la lluvia, que normalmente encantaba a dicha mujer, ahora no hacía más que enturbiar su ánimo. Sí, esa Akashiya Moka soy yo, más o menos en realidad, se trata de mi yo humana: una joven de cabellos rosados y expresivos ojos verdes que corría en dirección a clases al haber frenado un poco la lluvia, pero con la mala suerte de no llevar paraguas, estar empapada, tener que apurarse para no llegar tarde y habiendo sido alguna que otra vez regada por los charcos que pisaba, incluso un conductor estuvo a punto de atropellarla logrando salpicarle por completo el uniforme de clases. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino la campana sonó, por lo que le tocó cambiarse de ropa como alma que lleva el Diablo y entrar a su aula, donde para variar todos la miraban incluso después de haberse sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas y al lado de la ventana. Tenía frío, la calefacción se había estropeado y con el pelo mojado y apena recogido en un moño éste seguía goteando hasta su nuca, humedeciendo su piel y sus ropas.

- "_Odio los lunes_" -fue el pensamiento que cruzó mi mente y la de mi yo humana. Hacía tiempo que podíamos comunicarnos a través del rosario sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que cuando no dormía aprovechaba para soltar algún comentario de los míos o para que Moka intentase entablar conversación conmigo. A veces le seguía el tema y otras ni le contestaba, pero bueno, eso son cosas mías que no vienen al caso.

Ya se había esperado que su suerte no cambiase a lo largo de todo el día, tal y como pareció ocurrir en la clase de química cuando dos componentes explotaron delante de ella por culpa de un torpe compañero de clase, cuando en biología la rana que tenía que diseccionar de repente saltó demostrando que seguía viva, cuando el tejado de la piscina se rompió haciendo que la clase se anulara por la lluvia… y por un sinfín de cosas más que prefiero ni recordar. Cuando las clases terminaron la lluvia volvía a ser tal que apenas se podía vislumbrar nada más allá de los tres o cuatro metros por delante de la nariz de cada uno, y cómo no, la pelirrosa sin paraguas y nadie que se ofreciera a dejarle uno pues cada una de las yokai que podían considerarse amigas estaban quién sabe dónde y Tsukune… digamos que se merecía un descanso después de tanta sangre que mi _parte humana_ le arrebataba a diario porque sí, aún conociendo al ya nombrado Dante seguía asistiendo a la escuela de monstruos... Ya en otra ocasión quizá explique mi curioso encuentro con el hijo de Sparda, no es algo que interese por ahora.

Volviendo al relato, la pelirrosa sin más remedio suspiró y echó a correr hasta guarecerse -empapada de cabeza a pies por segunda vez en el día- debajo del toldo de lo que parecía una tienda de antigüedades. No le prestó atención, algo más se había encargado de acaparar ésta pues delante de nosotras una figura negra se alzaba. Estaba al otro lado de la calle pero desperté, no por percibir una fuerte energía de parte de tal misterioso ser encapuchado (vete tú a saber quién en el siglo XXI usa capa), sino precisamente por no notar absolutamente nada y tener la extraña certeza de que era un ser real. El ojo del rosario se iluminó, dejándome ver la figura de aquel varón justo antes de que unos ojos dorados se posaran en los nuestros, tanto los verdes de mi yo humana como en el mío del rosario, haciéndonos caer inconscientes.

_**xXxFin FlashbackxXx**_

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de aquel suceso. Después simplemente desperté con mi verdadera forma sobre un sofá de color amarronado, viendo a mi alrededor el Devil May Cry. En ese momento suspiré con calma al saber que estaba en un sitio conocido, pero en el mismo momento en que la figura de un albino más adulto de lo que yo recordaba salió del baño con solo un pantalón desabrochado -muy ajustado por cierto- y una toalla tras el cuello me levanté de un salto. El varón sólo rió por lo bajo con una sonrisita socarrona que se me hacía demasiado conocida, pero ni tiempo tuve para decir una palabra pues la puerta principal se abrió, haciéndome voltear levemente y viendo allí a otro albino, pero a este sí le recordaba. Era Dante -el cazademonios hijo de Sparda y Eva- en su joven apariencia de apenas los veinte, es decir, el mismo Dante con el que yo había trabajado en alguna ocasión. Sin embargo no pude decir nada, otra vez, pues ambos actuaron como si no me conocieran, y algo en mí me dijo que ciertamente ni siquiera yo les había visto y bueno… Al parecer una cosa llevó a la otra y mi enojo y confusión acabó por hacer que ambos se pegaran a mí hasta que les golpeé y, en el mismo sitio donde antes quedé, sigo parada teniendo mi mano sobre la manilla de la puerta dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí antes de que una nueva voz a mis espaldas hablase.

- Yo de ti no lo haría -por favor… ¿Qué no podían quedarse callados y dejarme en paz? Cuando me giré con cara de pocos amigos me sorprendí al ver sobre el escritorio, o mejor dicho apoyada en éste a una mujer de cierta edad, aún joven, de cabellos castaños o negros cortos, ropas blancas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos y un bazooka a su espalda.

- ¿Disculpa? -pregunté con curiosidad, enojo, impaciencia y varias cosas más en mi tono de voz que, sobre todo, sonaba frustrado y desconfiado. La conocía, o al menos eso me pareció porque por la cicatriz que cruzaba su nariz, el tono de su voz y el arma, juraría que era Lady o una pariente muy cercana.

- Que yo de ti no lo haría… -volvió a decir antes de que, viendo que sería inútil seguir preguntando, me girara dispuesta a salir de allí aunque me arrepentí casi antes de abrir la puerta. Yo no era mujer que hacía las cosas sin pensar y mucho menos obviar consejos o advertencias que no tenía claro que fueran mentira, pero esa vez lo hice. El enfado era demasiado como para hacer algo racional y en cuanto vi afuera, sin recordar siquiera si había visto algo, sentí como volvía a desmayarme aunque a diferencia de la primera, esta vez no sentí el suelo. Quizá no llegué a chocar contra él…

**ºoºoº ****Fin del Prólogo**** ºoºoº**

* * *

Aquí el fin del prólogo, no sé si me quedó muy corto y muy raro pero bueno, ustedes decidirán si merece o no review aunque espero que sí xD

Bueno, nos vemos en otros fics o lugares.

Kisus~


	2. Bienvenida a otro mundo

**Agradecimientos**

Necrofílica: Sí, lo voy a continuar y me dará para largo este fic xD

aztecaguerrera y Antano: Son dos Dantes, más concretamente Dante es el del DMC3 y Alastor es el Dante del DMC4 ^^

beautifulGirl100: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capi te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo mis fics.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Me reservo los derechos de autor de los personajes que aparezcan y hayan nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si de repente Akashiya Moka cae inconsciente y despierta en un lugar que conoce, pero que a la vez se le hace extraño? ¿Logrará volver a donde pertenece? Y lo más importante… ¿Logrará sobrevivir a los acosos de dos Dantes?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

_- FlashBack._

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

Narrada desde el punto de vista primera persona: Moka.

Ambientada en el mundo de Devil May Cry.

Personajes principales: Dante (DMC3 y DMC4) y Akashiya Moka (R+V).

**Espero lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**¿Sueño o Realidad? ¿Acaso importa?**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

- Que yo de ti no lo haría… -volvió a decir antes de que, viendo que sería inútil seguir preguntando, me girara dispuesta a salir de allí aunque me arrepentí casi antes de abrir la puerta. Yo no era mujer que hacía las cosas sin pensar y mucho menos obviar consejos o advertencias que no tenía claro que fueran mentira, pero esa vez lo hice. El enfado era demasiado como para hacer algo racional y en cuanto vi afuera, sin recordar siquiera si había visto algo, sentí como volvía a desmayarme aunque a diferencia de la primera, esta vez no sentí el suelo. Quizá no llegué a chocar contra él…

ºoºoº **Capítulo 1 - Bienvenida a otro mundo**ºoºoº

Desperté por segunda vez en aquel Devil May Cry, en el mismo sofá aunque con algunas diferencias de mi despertar anterior: abrir los ojos se me hacía pesado y, cuando lo logré, sentí que me ardían y tenía la vista nublada; notaba algo fresco en mi frente al tiempo que algunas gotas de agua fría resbalaban por mi piel, la cual pronto me di cuenta también de que tenía una temperatura superior. Cuando intenté incorporarme unas manos grandes y cálidas me lo impidieron al posarse sobre mis hombros, mi vista borrosa y nublada por la fiebre así como mis demás sentidos embotados no me permitían ni verle ni escucharle, pudiendo sólo oír palabras que no llegaba a entender, eso si en verdad me estaba diciendo algo y no era producto de mi actual estado.

Acabé por dejarme llevar por el cansancio y la fiebre, decidiéndome a descansar con un extraño sentimiento de seguridad que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. No volví a dormirme pero tampoco fui consciente de lo que a mi alrededor sucedía, al parecer estaba en un suave duermevela o simplemente en un estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia en el que podía sentir cómo mi cuerpo recuperaba unas energías que no recordaba haber gastado ni perdido en ningún momento. El tiempo que pasó hasta que volví a abrir los ojos no es algo que sepa con claridad, sólo noté que mis orbes ya no me escocían, que no estaba tan débil y, aunque mi piel siguiera con una temperatura elevada, podía pensar con claridad. Los síntomas de la fiebre empezaban a remitir, dejando que en mi mente cruzaran preguntas como cuándo me había enfermado o porqué antes me sentía frágil.

- _No tengas prisa_ -murmuró una voz masculina a mi lado cuando intenté incorporarme, terminando recostada de nuevo. Mi mirada volteó a verle, el albino mayor se encontraba sentado en la silla que, en poco, reconocí como la que solía estar tras el escritorio.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios sin ser yo consciente de tal acción, tampoco de cuando una sonrisa fugaz se dibujó en éstos. Elevé mi diestra a mi cabeza, notando allí un tacto suave mezcla de mi flequillo y la toalla pequeña sobre la que estaba posado. Desistí en mis vagos intentos por levantarme, pero me centré en inspeccionar todo lo que podía de mi alrededor. Lo poco que lograba ver era tal y como lo recordaba: un antro espacioso; apenas el sofá donde estaba tumbada, uno en frente, una mesita pequeña entre éstos y un par de sillones además de estanterías repartidas en las paredes eran, junto al escritorio, los pocos muebles que había en el lugar; el tocadiscos ochentero seguía reposando en la esquina cercana a la puerta, aunque tenía más golpes de los que creía haberle visto la última vez; el escritorio tras el cual se encontraban las Devil arms estaba fuera del alcance de mi visión pues mis pies eran los más cercanos a ese mueble y al no poder levantarme, no podía ver mucho más allá de lo que había sobre mi cabeza.

Según pude comprobar mi mente y mis sentidos funcionaban mucho mejor que antes pues una risilla divertida y socarrona me hizo voltear de vuelta al varón. Él se encontraba sentado, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de la silla y las manos ocultas a mi vista; tenía las piernas abiertas y, en definitiva, una posición demasiado masculina aunque -por desgracia- había que reconocerlo, ese platinado era un jodido bombón. Fuera como fuere no hice nada respecto a ese pensamiento, tan sólo lo dejé en algún perdido rincón de mi mente y miré al varón con el ceño fruncido, terminando por cansarme de su divertida expresión y de esos ojos celestinos que vagaban por mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -pregunté claramente molesta pues sentía como si se estuviera riendo a mi costa y, debido a mi orgullo, eso no era nada bueno.

- Tú -respondió sin dejar de mirarme, sobre todo cuando mis cejas casi se tocaron por su respuesta. No dijo más, pero su mirada decía lo suficiente como para saber lo que, de decir algo, saldría de los labios de ese hombre. Si bien antes estaba molesta, ahora estaba cabreada y no tardé en gruñir por lo bajo agradeciendo que la fiebre fuera la que provocase ese rubor en mis mejillas y no cualquier otra cosa. No tardé en voltearme, dándole la espalda y haciendo caer la toalla que antes estaba sobre mi frente a una de mis manos. No solía enfadarme con tanta facilidad, mucho menos por una sola palabra que era más que obvia, quizá la fiebre me estaba afectando de más.

- "_Sí, la fiebre será…_" -terminé sacando esa simple conclusión de mi cabeza y pronto busqué ignorarle para seguir durmiendo o, mejor dicho, para descansar un poco y dejar que la fiebre disminuyese pero no, claro que no podía, con el varón al lado una no podía descansar.

- No te enojes babe -sólo Dios, si existe, sabe cómo odio ese mote- Con lo tierna que te veías -esa ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia. Parecía ser capaz de cabrearme con una sola frase pues pronto me incorporé, sentándome en el sofá y le lancé la toalla, dejando que un sonoro "plaf" se escuchase cuando ésta impactó contra el rostro ajeno. No esperé a ver su reacción, simple y llanamente me levanté musitando un "Hmp" enojado y caminé hasta el escritorio antes de voltear hacia las escaleras, viendo descender a la joven de ojos bicolor que había presenciado la escena y ahora reía por lo bajo.

- Veo que os lleváis bien -un nuevo gruñido salió de mi garganta mientras miraba de reojo al albino, quien aún tenía plasmada esa odiosa sonrisa en el rostro, mojado por la toalla y… ¡Mierda! ¡Seguía sin camiseta! Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían un poco más cuando me percaté del pequeño detalle de las gotas de agua descendiendo por su mentón y cuello hasta perderse por su bien formado y musculoso torso… Ya le había visto así antes, descontando el agua, pero entre la sorpresa, la entrada del Dante joven y mi confusión poco tiempo había tenido para fijarme en el cuerpo que -desgraciadamente- lucía divino y deseable… Sacudí mi rostro de forma disimulada para dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa con referencia a ese hombre, ya me había tocado bastante la moral como para encima alagar su anatomía.

- "_Malditas hormonas…_" -pensé para mis adentros a modo de reproche, sin duda la fiebre no me sentaba bien.

- Sí, la babe tiene muy malos prontos -no creo que haga falta decir quién respondió el comentario de la mujer poco antes de que yo fuera a soltar alguna barbaridad. Por suerte o desgracia no tuve tiempo ni a pensar algo que contestar a eso pues la puerta se abrió a nuestras espaldas, dejando pasar a una niña rubia, un hombre de notable edad y al albino menor. Al parecer los dos jóvenes venían enfadados y el otro varón con una expresión resignada en el rostro, aunque el enfado del ojiazul pareció desvanecerse y su rostro sufrió un cambio drástico al verme.

- Ey babe -y de vuelta vamos, cómo no, al menos eso era algo que no había cambiado en este otro Devil May Cry, o mundo, ya no estaba segura si seguía pisando mi dimensión o como quisiera llamársele- Veo que al fin despertaste…

- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó alguien, cortando casi las palabras del Dante que acababa de entrar. La voz era infantil y femenina por lo que las miradas de todos, la mía incluida, se posaron en Patty. Sí, ahora la recordaba: Patty Royal era la jovencita que de vez en cuando iba al Devil May Cry y le enseñaba al ojiazul algo llamado "limpieza". Sonreí levemente al recordar una vez que, entre ambas, nos comimos el helado de fresa que Dante pidió en mi realidad. Fue tan gracioso ver al cazademonios deprimido e histérico que apenas me percaté de mi propia sonrisa hasta que una risilla varonil, estridente como yo misma la calificaba en ese momento, se dejó escuchar proveniente del semidesnudo adulto.

- Patty tiene razón… -esta vez fue la chica del bazooka quien intervino mientras acababa de bajar las escaleras, parándose junto a los demás, es decir, acorralándome contra el escritorio. Supe entonces que no me iban a dejar en paz hasta que respondiese cada pregunta que se les antojara por lo que suspiré, me crucé de brazos y esperé. Después de todo si yo estuviese en su situación habría reaccionado igual- ¿Eres demonio? -directa al grano, ya no había duda alguna, era Lady.

- En cierto modo… -respondí y, anticipándome a más preguntas, disfracé un poco mi identidad- Soy Ruby Nightmare "_Que original Moka, te has lucido…_" y soy una vampiresa aunque más allá de eso poco recuerdo sobre mí -vale, casi todo era mentira pura y dura pero ellos eran, en cierto modo, desconocidos para mí y estaba claro que para ellos yo también. Además, que fueran personas que recordaba no significaba que tuvieran que ser iguales a como yo los conocía.

- ¿Tienes amnesia? -esta vez fue Morrison quien preguntó con cierta curiosidad e interés. Me parece que a él y a Lady no les había convencido…

- Puede ser, no recuerdo de dónde soy, tampoco mi edad o si tengo familia. No estoy muy segura a qué podía dedicarme y por supuesto no sé dónde estoy ni cómo he llegado aquí, tampoco quiénes sois vosotros -mi tono no era muy convincente la verdad, quizá debería haber fingido preocupación y miedo pero… Si con la confusión y preocupación de estar en un lugar conocido y desconocido a la vez no mostraba miedo, creo que tampoco lo mostraría si de verdad tuviera amnesia.

- ¿Debemos fiarnos? -cuestionó la morena igual de directa que antes, al parecer preguntándome a mí.

- Eso es cosa vuestra. Si digo que sí, creeréis que miento, y si digo que no, pensaréis que estoy jugando con vosotros -ante la extraña y desconfiada mirada que me mandaron solo me encogí de hombros- Tendré amnesia pero no soy estúpida, sé perfectamente lo mal recibidos que somos todos los demonios… aunque personalmente no me incluyo en esa denominación -miradas de reproche, de desconfianza y sólo una de todas ellas intrigada ante mis palabras. El mismo que rió era dueño de esa mirada celestina y su risa, tan socarrona como siempre, resonó en el lugar. Todos le miramos y, para variar, él volvía a ser el centro de mi atención.

- Nos fiamos -exclamó como si nada, haciendo que todos le observasen aún más extrañados- No me iréis a negar que es divertido, sólo miradla -indicó señalándome de forma leve con la palma abierta hacia arriba. Obviamente tenía el ceño fruncido y casi un aura negra podía notarse salir de mí gracias a las ganas que tenía de matarle o, a lo mínimo, darle una buena paliza. Sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando gracias a que la redonda cabeza de Agni había impactado directa contra su cara. O al menos eso creí hasta que le vi igual de sonriente y a la espada farfullar insultos contra el "deshonorable que le había lanzado contra alguien que podía blandirle", ante aquellas palabras, y algunas más que salieron de la boca de ambos y que no logré escuchar, salté.

- ¡Silencio arma de pacotilla! ¡Vuelve a abrir la boca y desearás no haberme conocido nunca! -error, ni siquiera conocía al arma, al menos no en esa dimensión supuse, pero como esa frase podía tener muchos contextos agradecí que nadie se diese cuenta de mi desliz. Debía aprender a comportarme como si no supiera nada de ese mundo, nada en lo referente a mis conocimientos claro pues se suponía que no sabía nada de lo que me rodeaba por culpa de la amnesia. Quizá pudiera dejar pasar las calles y lugares como algo instintivo, pero muchas cosas no colarían con esa excusa… Además, por suerte o desgracia, Agni y Rudra sacaban de quicio a cualquiera con sólo abrir la boca una vez y yo no solía ser la excepción.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con ella? No podemos dejarla aquí sin más -Lady no parecía muy dispuesta a acogerme con los brazos abiertos. He de reconocer que pasó más o menos lo mismo la primera vez que nos vimos pues intentamos matarnos la una a la otra y, aunque nos uníamos para fastidiar a Dante, no éramos las mejores amigas precisamente.

- ¿Y por qué no? El sitio es grande y a falta de camas siempre puede dormir conmigo~ -alzó a Agni para detener el impacto que Rudra habría tenido contra su cara mientras yo gruñía por lo bajo y una vena resaltaba en mi sien antes de que bufase, me cruzase de brazos de nuevo y apoyase mi cadera en el escritorio.

- Prefiero suicidarme antes pero gracias por el ofrecimiento -cabreada claramente respondí al comentario del albino mayor. Era increíble la facilidad que tenía para sacarme de quicio con cualquier comentario a los que estaba acostumbrada, después de todo el Dante de mi dimensión no era ni mucho menos un santo. Debía controlarme, yo no actuaba tan impulsivamente por meras provocaciones y no iba a dejar de ser como era sólo por un desconocido en una dimensión extraña- "_Respira,_ _cálmate, contrólate…_" -una y otra vez me repetía esas palabras, necesitaba caerles bien si quería permanecer en aquel lugar que, si bien parecía no ser muy seguro, probablemente fuera la mejor opción de toda la ciudad.

- Supongo que si vosotros lo decís no hay más remedio, el local es vuestro -dijo Lady finalmente, captando mi atención y, sin esperármelo, terminé por sonreírle, muy levemente quizá, pero una sonrisa después de todo- Bueno, es mejor que nos presentemos. Soy Lady, ellos son Patty y Morrison, y esos dos tarados son Dante y Alastor -fue diciendo nombres, señalando a los nombrados que saludaban o movían un poco la mano cuando eran nobmrados, al menos los dos primeros.

- "_¿Alastor? Ese es el nombre de la espada_" -pensé para mis adentros, mirándoles a ambos de arriba abajo. Ya conocía a Dante, y más que de sobra como para que no me sorprendiera que empezase a discutir con Lady cuando le llamó tarado, pero Alastor… Él no existía en mi mundo, y si existía no lo había visto nunca. Además, el único Alastor al que yo conocía era el demonio sellado en una de las espadas de Dante, y _mi_ Alastor no se parecía en nada al que tenía delante, el cual -por cierto- no parecía dispuesto a despegar su mirada de mí.

Inconscientemente terminé por girar mi rostro a donde estaban las Devil arms aunque había algunas que yo no conocía. A un lado, puestas contra un rincón de la pared y no como decoración, se encontraban una Rebellion algo más grande que la de Dante, unas Ebony&Ivory idénticas al igual que una escopeta como la que también usaba de tanto en tanto el albino de mi mundo. Junto a éstas se veía una especie de armadura similar a la Beowulf, un maletín extraño con el rostro de una mujer en su centro y la que más llamó mi atención: un cráneo negro con tres joyas rojas en la frente además de dos ojos carmesí y dos patas tipo mantis.

- _¿Te interesan?_ -preguntó el albino mayor justo en mi oído en lo que describiría como un sensual susurro. ¿Cuándo había llegado a estar justo frente a mí, acorralándome contra el escritorio? No lo supe, simplemente le miré de soslayo mientras mantenía mi rostro girado a las armas que no tardé en volver a observar.

- Un poco… No son armas normales, ¿verdad? -estúpida pregunta pues sabía bien que no eran armas corrientes, y no sólo por la energía que irradiaban sino porque ya las conocía, desde Nevan hasta las espadas gemelas Agni y Rudra que había lanzado antes. Sin embargo aquellas apartadas… no recordaba haberlas visto nunca, eran nuevas y llamaban mi interés y curiosidad.

- Son las mías -comentó, sabiendo a la perfección que yo no quitaba mis ojos de esas armas aunque realmente su comentario, lejos de molestarme como debería por la cercanía, me dio la oportunidad de responder.

- Si eso las hace anormales les vendrá por parte de dueño -sin llegar a darme cuenta, poco a poco me relajaba en su presencia. Era como estar en mi Devil May Cry, salvo por las pocas diferencias entre un lugar y otro, claro. Me sentía extrañamente a gusto, y eso, si soy sincera, me asusta. Hacía mucho que no me sentía bien en ningún lugar y sólo aquel local de mi mundo había sido más o menos agradable, pero no tanto como el lugar donde ahora estaba. ¿Y si empezaba a cogerle apego a ese mundo? No podía, yo quería regresar… Porque quería volver a mi mundo… ¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres verlas? -preguntó al notar que, si bien yo había acabado metida en mis pensamientos, no había dejado de observar las armas que reposaban en la pared. En respuesta yo solamente le miré de reojo, preguntándome si en verdad iba a mostrármelas o si lo que estaba haciendo era burlándose de mí. No negaré que sentía una gran curiosidad, pero…

- _Quizá…_ Quizá en otro momento -me pareció gracioso que eso fuera todo lo que lograse decirle. ¿Tan nerviosa me ponía estar cerca de él? Preferí no responder, aunque para bien o mal Dante terminó metiéndose entre nosotros, separando al mayor sin mucho esfuerzo. Pude notar que Alastor parecía divertido con la enojada expresión del albino menor.

- Te acompañaré a tu cuarto -fue la manera en que nos interrumpió, gruñendo por lo bajo y guiándome hacia el segundo piso. No estoy segura de si fue mi imaginación, pero habría jurado que había tenido ganas de empezar a pelearse con el ojiceleste mayor o de cogerme del brazo para separarme de él de forma rápida.

- "_Sigue siendo un niño…_" -pensé para mis adentros, me hacía gracia verle así, tan inmaduro como le recordaba- "_Creo que ya sé porqué estoy cómoda aquí_" -añadí a mis pensamientos, era normal que me sintiese a gusto, aquellos a quienes acababa de conocer eran iguales a los que conocía en mi mundo y, por qué no decirlo, si bien antes habían desconfiado de mí me estaban tratando bien, no me habían atacado y, sobre todo, me habían cuidado tanto antes de despertar como cuando caí inconsciente al abrir la puerta del local.

Sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo Dante logró sacarme de la pequeña encerrona contra el escritorio que el albino mayor me había impuesto y me llevó, apenas guiándome al ir un poco por delante y posando de tanto en tanto su diestra sobre mi espalda, hacia el segundo piso. No sé por qué pero tuve la sensación de que, mientras yo miraba al frente y notaba esa mano en mi zona lumbar, el ojiazul menor se volteaba y miraba mal a Alastor, cuyos orbes seguía sintiendo en mi nuca.

- ¿Estás seguro? -cuestionó la mujer de cabellos cortos cuando yo ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para no poder escucharla. El peliblanco a quien iba dirigida la pregunta no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Todo lo que hizo fue guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos y girarse a los presentes con una sonrisa que yo calificaría de extraña y ellos de peligrosa- Espero que sepas lo que haces Alastor…

**ºoºoº ****Fin del Capítulo 2**** ºoºoº**

* * *

Bueno pues aquí termina este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, si lo merezco déjenme un review ^^


End file.
